


Dragon Age Writing Prompts Collection

by BelleWrites (sunleyemrys)



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Death, Dorian POV, Drabbles, Feels Train, Grey Wardens, Humor, Judgement, Self-Harm, hints of pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 06:20:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 44
Words: 15,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13025067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunleyemrys/pseuds/BelleWrites
Summary: Collects some of the smaller pieces I've written into one place.





	1. Dorian and Bull Chat

"There she goes again, practically skipping." Dorian's face was pillowed in his arm, his hair still mussed from last night's drinking. "How can she drink that much maaras-lok and still be standing? Much less look put together?" He tried to drown his headache in tea.

The bench shifted as Bull sat next to him, his hand gently rubbing Dorian's back. "Well Kadan, I think it has something to do with her nightly activities with a certain former Templar. Its been nearly every night they've both been at Skyhold since the Winter Palace."

"Yeah, who would have thought Cullen would snag the most powerful woman in Thedas, and keep her." Dorian pulled a plate of food closer to his reach, still trying to think through the haze.

Dorian took a cautionary sniff of the meats and cheeses before grabbing a cracker and chewing slowly. "And how would you know about their habits Bull? Its not like she shares every sordid detail with you."

Bull refilled Dorian's cup, stroking his hair fondly. "Ben Hassrath, remember?" Dorian scoffed. "Okay, no. Evelyn came to me and asked if I knew how to break down Cullen's walls so he would be more, uh, receptive to her advances. I mean, think about it, our Inquisitor is barely 20, and lived in the Circle most of her life." He let the rest of his explanation dangle in the air, waiting for Dorian to clue in.

"She was a virgin?!" Dorian hissed. "Well, well well. Go Commander."

"And just what do you think you're talking about?" A voice barked from behind them.


	2. Cole and Solas Talk

The sky was a muted grey before the dawn, quiet, peaceful even. It was nothing like the torrent of emotions swirling in angry colors in his heart. Solas stopped, and gazed at Ellana’s sleeping form. They had camped by the river, enjoying a brief moment of privacy together.

He couldn’t, he shouldn’t. To let her know would break her. She needed to be strong. Solas sat at the edge of the water, his fingers idly causing ripples.

“Deep down, she knows.” A voice behind him spoke softly. “She doesn’t believe in the Old Gods. She never really did.”

Solas turned, his eyebrows raised, “What do you mean Cole?”

Cole sat next to him, “You know too much. There is a weight on you that she sees. She wants to ease your burden. If,” he paused, looking back at Ellana’s tent. “If you just let her in. She is brightness, the moon’s glow to guide a weary wolf.”

Solas shook his head. “If she knew, she would beg to come with me. I cannot take her down a road that only leads to death. I wont have her pay the price for my mistakes.”

Cole stood and gazed down at Solas, “she already does, Great Wolf. She pays the price for your Pride.”

Deep in the tent Ellana’s eyes glittered with unshed tears.


	3. Cole Describes Hawke and Lavellan

Hawke: She laughs to try and fit the broken pieces back together. The mirror only reflects sorrow. "Just like your father, everything is a joke." The words, cruelly spoken, hurt as much as any scar. She tries, she wants to try, to be better, stronger, less like him. Have to protect everyone, can't fail like he did.

Relationship with Fenris: He hates what she is, but cant turn away from the brightness. She is fire to melt his heart. He wants to love her in ways he doesnt understand, but she holds him back, afraid that he'll see the shattered pieces. She wants him to heal her, to press the bit together.

Inky (Elven Mage): Tossed into the abyss. Unsure of everything. Why is everyone looking at me? Did I break the world? Do I even believe anymore? She helps, she tries, she just wants everyone to be safe.

Relationship with Solas: He took everything. Identity, heart, all of it. And yet, there is no anger, only sadness. The memories sustain her, but ache, like a phantom limb. She loves him as man, he loves her as only a God can. Unending. But to fix the world, will she be lost as well? The pain is too much to consider. Have to save the world, even if she must pay the cost I cannot.


	4. Day at the Beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AKA Anders punches a shark

This was suppose to be a fun day at the beach. Good food, excellent booze, and my friends relaxing. Until a drunk Varric convinced Anders to punch a shark. No magic, just straight up, wade into the water and punch a damn shark.

It didnt help that Fenris and Isabela goaded him on with Merril deciding to cheer poor Anders. Aveline finally threw him into the waves so they'd all shut up.

There are darkspawn sharks apparently...

They travel in swarms...

It took us an hour to kill all the bastards. Anders came out of the water yowling like a drowned cat and tried to throw Varric off a small cliff. Aveline had to sit on him until he calmed down.

Fenris tossed his sword into the sand and stood next to me as I leaned on my staff, breathing heavily.

"So... Anders is surprisingly good at swimming, and casting magic at the same time." He gave a little smirk at my raised eyebrow.

"He did try escape the Circle once by jumping out of a window and swimming to shore while templars in full-plate tried to swim after him." I replied, the image in my head being rather amusing.

Fenris shook his head gently. "No, I was wondering if maybe he practiced it in the bath and thats why he takes so damn long." He mimed Anders pretty convincingly and I giggled.

"Hey Anders!" I yelled at him. "What? Aveline wont get off me and I cant breathe!" He whined.

"Do you practice swimming and casting magic in the bath? Inquiring minds want to know!" Fenris chuckled, hiding his face against my shoulder.

"Do I... WHAT?! Thats insane Marian!" Anders began struggling under Aveline again. "Let me up woman!"

"No." She replied, a smile creeping up her face.

Fenris turned and shouted, "I thought since you took longer to get ready then even Varric, maybe you were pretending to be a merman or a siren or something."

Everyone burst into laughter as Anders finally dislodged Aveline and sprang after Fenris, chasing him down the beach screaming.


	5. Alistair's Final Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reason why Alistair chooses to sacrifice his life for Hawke's while they fight Nightmare. 
> 
> FEELS

The letter from Solona's cousin was curt and to the point, something was going on the Wardens. Alistair knew it, he had been feeling it, it was almost like the Calling, but no quite. Hawke wanted to meet in Crestwood with the Inquisitor to discuss it, problem was, he was now wanted by them, for reasons he couldnt figure out.

"If only I knew where you were my love." He muttered, scribbling a quick letter to his wife. He'd leave it with the usual people who would ensure she got it. Alistair didnt know if he would ever get a reply, or write her again. The road ahead was dangerous.

~~~

The Fade was not at all like he remembered, and Alistair decided that was a bad thing. His mind kept reflecting back to his memories of his wife, he knew he wasnt going to see her again. He wasnt going to let anyone sacrifice them self, especially not Hawke. He'd seen it, the slight terror behind her eyes, the almost reflexive hand movements, even the morning before they had left for Adamant, he had caught Hawke dry-heaving behind the stables.

Hawke was going to be a mother, and no one knew but her.

Alistair hadnt said a word, but made sure to stand in front of her and keep her protected at all costs. Hawke was going to go home. He swore it to himself, to the Maker. He wasnt going to fail, not in this.

Taking down the Fear Demon was not easy, but they fought it back, Hawke raining fire down as Alistair shielded her and the Inqusitior, until the elven mage finally managed to open the Veil for them to escape.

"Go! Now!" Alistair shouted, holding his shield to deflect lighting away.

"No! Alistair, you need to find a cure for the Taint. You need..." Hawke's eyes filled with tears. "My cousin, she needs you."

Alistair dropped his shield and clasped the woman, whispering in her ear, "You need to go home and start your family. Let Solona know."

He pushed her towards the tears and picked up his shield. "Name the kid after me Marian!" Alistair charged the demon, his eyes watching Hawke flee from the battle. "My family will live on, cant say the same about you demon."


	6. Can you face yourself in the mirror?

Solona paced the room. Alistair was with Morrigan. She had convinced him that laying with her best friend would be the best way to save them both. But could she live with the guilt of condemning an innocent like she was? It was practically blood magic! Since leaving the Tower she had done everything in her power to protect people, now she was being selfish and trying to save her own stupid life by having her... lover... her Alistair have sex with another woman to produce a child.

A child...

She stopped, gazing at her reflection. A child was something she might never be able to have with Alistair. Another one of those "perks" was reduced fertility. It made sense really. Being a Warden was a lifetime job, there would be no "happy ending" for her and Alistair, no matter what she does.

Her face twisted with rage in the mirror and Solona's fist slammed into the mirror, shattering it into tiny pieces. She watched the blood dripped from her hand to the floor, she could almost swear she could see the Taint swirling in her blood.

Solona crumpled to the floor, not able to cry or scream, cradling her hand. The door opened gently and Alistair peeked over, seeing her. "Solona! Oh Maker! Are you okay?" He was at her side in two steps, examining her injury.

"What happened?" His eyes were so full of love and concern that she felt the dam inside break and she burst into tears.

"I'm so sorry! I cant! I cant!" Alistair pulled her close, ignoring the blood covering them both. "Shh. Its okay. Whatever happened. Nothing is wrong. We have each other. I love you, nothing will change that."


	7. A scar is never the same as good flesh, but it stops the bleeding.

Marian's body was riddled with scars. Years of being a farmer and apostate followed by her adventures in Kirkwall. It had left a mark. The emotional damage had left its own kind of scars. Sure life was easier now, happily retired with Fenris, who refused to leave her side. But she smiled less frequently, her laughter was softer. There was a sadness behind her bright blue eyes. She carried so much regret, Fenris yearned to help lessen her burden, but he couldnt.

Fenris watched her undress, her back was criss-crossed with scars. He knew each one intimately, some were newer, injuries received from her journey into the Fade. Each one tore at his heart, any of them could have been fatal and some nearly had been. He memorized the story of her skin, telling himself over and over that the scars meant she had survived, that his little bird had come home to him.

Marian looked over her shoulder at him, "Like what you see sailor?" She flashed the smile reserved only for him. Fenris gestured at the small swell under her navel, "You have a new scar." Her fingers danced across her stomach, inspecting the area carefully, "Thats not a scar, Love. Its a mark from the baby growing. Its normal."

Fenris moved to kneel next to her, his forehead resting gently on her stomach. "Its my favorite scar."


	8. Love Interest Chemistry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fun little prompt about the relationships between the OCs and their loves.

Alistair: Where is Solon... uh...? Why are you up there with a pile of books?

Wynne: Alistair, where is your wife? She has my journals!

Solona: (Holds a finger to her lips)

Alistair: Uh.. Havent seen her, sorry.

Solona: Our dear Healer was quite the dirty girl in her youth. You should read these, she draws pictures of positions!

Alistair: Oh the Maker is going to strike us both down. Give those back!

~~~~~

Fenris: You cant stun a full grown dragon! Its trying to eat you!

Hawke: (Running around in circles) Nah, I can totally do it! I wanna study it back in Kirkwall.

Dragon breathes fire nearly roasting her

Fenris: YOU ARE NOT BRINGING A DAMN DRAGON HOME!!

Varric and Hawke stop and stare at Fenris

Hawke: WHY THE HELL NOT?!

Fenris: BECAUSE ITS A DRAGON!

Hawke: But...

Fenris: NO!

~~~~~

Ellana: (Laying across Solas's desk, watching him) For years of wandering, you sure are built differently than most elves.

Solas: Oh? How is that?

Ellana: You're... broad. And have great thighs.

Solas: I have... great thighs?

Ellana: Yes... Very strong.

From above them, Dorian: She also speaks very highly of your rear end. She claims she can bounce sovereigns off of it.

Solas: Ellana...

Ellana: (Dashing towards the door) I gotta go! DAMNIT DORIAN!


	9. Marian visits Orzammar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hawke and Fenris meet a certain dwarf while trying to track down Solona.

Marian had decided to visit the Deep Roads, namely Orzammar. Something about tracking the path her cousin had taken and trying to locate Solona or Alistair. Instead they met Oghren. 

Fenris couldnt decide if he liked the strange dwarf or not. On one hand he seemed a decent person with a wife and child, on the other hand, he was drunk 20 hours out of the day, and constantly fought while drunk. 

He also looked at Hawke too much. Like she was a tankard of ale he wanted to drink. Marian ignored it, and shamelessly flirted back. She had said that Solona had spoken about how Oghren was harmless, all bluff. He hoped she was right. 

"So you think they might have gone into the Deep Roads from here?" Marian was following any lead to find her cousin. Last any of them had heard Solona had been travelling with Carver and Alistair, and with the war heating up, it made sense they regroup and try to stick together. 

Oghren sniffled, wiping his nose on the back of his sleeve. "Its possible. I heard tell a pretty red haired mage and two bumbling fools came this way about a month ago. Could have been her since theres to have been an increase in people helped while they were visiting. Sounds an awful lot like Solona." He shook his head. "Fool woman never could turn down helping people." 

"Seems to be a family trait." Fenris muttered, remembering their journey here and just how long it had taken. Because Marian had stopped and helped in every single town. 

She lightly shoved him, “shush you. You think its one of my more endearing qualities.” 

Oghren chuckled, “you sure you aint her sister? Very much alike.” He stooped to inspect some rubble, picking up a piece of painted rock. “Aha! Knew it. She did come through here.” He gave the rock to Hawke. “See that mark there? That’s the Dwarven symbol for ‘mage’, its not used much anymore, so she uses it when she wanders off just in case someone needs to track her down. And its painted blue, which means the way forward is clear of darkspawn.” 

Hawke tucked the stone into her bag, “that’s pretty clever. Fenris? How come we don’t have secret symbols and stuff?” 

“Because I refuse to let you wander off alone. Not after Tallis and her insanity.” Fenris could feel his jaw tightening, that had been a terrible time. He had truly been afraid he’d lost her. 

The dwarf cleared his throat, attempting the break the tension. “Right… So, if we keep moving forward, in about another thousand paces or so should be another one of those.” He paused thinking, “human paces. Not mine.” 

Hawke giggled gesturing, “lead the way then, I’ll count the steps.” 

They found three more stones before Oghren stopped them. “Uh oh.”

“Whats ‘uh oh’? Uh oh is never good!” Hawke looked around, her eyes wide and fingers clutching her staff. 

“Theres an assload of darkspawn ahead, and one of the tunnels around them has caved in.” Oghren pulled his hammer from his back. “And they’ve smelled us.” 

Fenris swore, his sword swinging free as he lit the lyrium. “They probably smelled you dwarf.” 

Hawke cast Barriers around them, “argue later. Can we run it?”

Oghren tossed a flask to Fenris. “Aye that would be wise. Throw that when the first horde arrives. Hawke, hit that with whatever spell you have that makes shit go boom, okay?” 

The horde started swarm as Fenris threw the flask into the mod, Hawke directed her lighting at it. The flask exploded in a cloud of electrified lyrium sand. They ran, batting darkspawn away with their weapons and spells.


	10. A New Bad Decision

Dorian needed to go over these tomes with Ellana. She knew Ancient Tevene just about as well as he did and he needed another set of eyes to understand it. He just needed to  _find_  the small elf. She had been spending a lot of time with Solas, and while Dorian's jealousy at sharing her wasnt steeped in romantic interest, he adored her and didnt want to vie for her attention. Especially not against some hobo hedge mage.

He scoffed as he strolled through the rotunda, casting a quick glance at the new frescoes adorning the walls. Maybe she had a thing for artists, he thought, Solas certainly was a gifted painter. Dorian passed by Varric, inquiring about where the esteemed Inquisitor might be located. The dwarf pointed towards the gardens with a shrug.

That made sense, Ellana loved to grow things, she had mentioned being glad they were settled enough that she could plant a garden, something she had been unable to do living with her Clan. Dorian breezed past, thanking Varric and made his way into the gardens.

It was strangely devoid of people for once, even the clucking hen of a Chantry mother was absent from the grounds. He crept in the shadows so as to not disturb the quiet, looking for Ellana.

She and Solas were both sitting on the ground, replanting various herbs and plants, murmuring softly to each other. Ellana had a smudge of dirt across her cheek, and she had cast aside her usual Skyhold finery for a simple tunic and skirt.

She is completely as ease, Dorian thought with wonder. This was the girl the world had chosen to follow, not the brilliant and terrifying Inquisitor, Ellana Lavellan, the Dalish mage who loved to grow herbs.

Solas watched her working, ready to hand her any tool she might need. His face was relaxed, serene even, grey eyes warm. Oh, he  _loves_  her, Dorian realized with a start. It wasnt some girlhood infatuation on her part, there was genuine affection between the pair.

Solas said something softly to her in Elvish, and Ellana's face brightened with smile and she responded in kind. The older elf leaned closer and kissed her dirt smudged cheek gently, wiping the dirt away with an easy familiarity that made Dorian's heart ache.

Dorian slowly made his way to the exit, gently placing the tomes on the bench where he knew she would see them. His eyes stung and he couldnt figure out why it hurt so much to see her so happy. Maybe he was envious that she had found someone in this crazy mess? No, he told himself, he wouldnt allow such thoughts, he would be happy for her. Ellana deserved all the happiness in the world.

"Well," he announced to the empty air of the hallway. "Time to drink myself into a stupor and find my next bad decision." He headed to Herald's Rest and sat next to the Iron Bull.


	11. Malcolm Gives Marian "The Talk"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title says it all

"She is blossoming into a young woman, dear." Leandra was trying to not make the whole thing uncomfortable, but oh he didnt want to think about it. "She wont listen to me, and will do the very opposite of what I suggest. So that leaves you. Unless," She smiled wickedly. "You think the Chantry will be able to explain things better."

Malcolm threw his arms in the air. "Oh Maker's balls woman!" He sighed, leaning against the rough wall of their home rubbing his cheeks in irritation. "I will have  _the Talk_  with her. Though I dont see why, its not like shes all that interested in dating," Leandra shot him a look. "Sorry, 'courting'. If its not magic or drawing, it doesnt really register with her."

Leandra pulled his hands away from his face. "All the more reason she should be made aware of it now. So it doesnt sneak up on her later."

He sighed and kissed his wife's cheek. "Fine, but you get to have this talk with the twins. I'm sure Carver will just love to hear it from his mother." Leandra's undignified scoff followed him out the door as he went to search for his eldest.

Marian was never far thankfully, she enjoyed a particular tree on the edge of their farm and spent a great deal of time sitting in it reading or drawing things. It is where he found her, idly curling lighting around her fingers watching the dusty road.

"So, Mother has sent you to teach me the ways to not ruin my virtue then?" Her hand snapped closed, the lighting dissolving into sparks. Even though she was only thirteen, his daughter was perceptive and brilliant.

Malcolm reached up and clasped her ankle, giving it a small shake. "How did you know?"

She rolled her eyes at him and held up a crumpled letter she had swiped, reading from it.

> _"Dear Leandra._
> 
> _It pleases us to hear that your eldest daughter is now of betrothing age, and had hoped you would reconsider our offer to promise her to our eldest, Fergus. The Amells are a noble line, and it would be an excellent match for our families, despite the scandals in recent memory. Fergus fondly remembers Marian from your brief stay in Highever and wishes to begin correspondence with her. We have enclosed a letter from him to her, if you so choose to give it to her._
> 
> _Blessings to you and your family, Eleanor."_

She crumpled the letter and tossed it to the ground. "He is five years older than me.  _Five_. Probably doesnt know I am a mage. Bet that would dry up all the betrothal letters real quick if people knew." Marian tried to lean back against the tree and fell backwards to the ground with a squawk. "Not that I am very graceful or ladylike to begin with." She stood and brushed herself off.

Malcolm could feel a Marian-Headache brewing. They were very much alike, and sometimes that made it impossible to parent her. "Your mother would never promise you to someone without getting your input. You know that. Give her some credit." He wrapped an arm across her shoulders. "Besides, marriage is not what she made me come out here and tell you about."

"I know Da. And its not like I dont know what sex is. I mean, hell, we live on a  _farm_ , I've seen what the animals do to make smaller, squishier ones." Her face twisted in revulsion. "You guys aint getting grandbabies from me, like ever."

He laughed squeezing her shoulders. "Oh its not like that Marian. Its more, Maker why is this so awkward?"

"You mean  _Hawkeward_ , Da?" She flashed a bright at him, laughing.

Yeah, he was getting a Marian-Headache. "Oh my... Andraste, Marian. Please. Trying to be serious here." She sighed and nodded. "There is more to marriage, relationships, than having babies. And if its a good relationship, both people are happy."

"So this isnt about a guy putting his penis inside me and me reciting the Chant in my head to keep from setting him on fire?" Even at thirteen, she was blunt and to the point. Marian didnt dance around a topic most of the time.

Malcolm started, "Maker. Marian, no! What you just described was not, oh preserve me, that wasnt  _sex_. That was something else entirely, and you ever feel that way, do set him on fire because he is forcing himself on you." He rubbed his head. "I dont know if I can do this. There has to be a book somewhere that lays all this out in such a way that I dont have to ever have this talk again."

Marian raised an eyebrow at her father, "Sooo, what should I tell Mother if she asks?"

He groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I have no idea. Make something else. Something plausible."

She patted his hand affectionately. "Hey Da? Are there spells to, you know, not make babies? Or is it just herbs that taste like a cow's ass?"

Malcolm needed a drink, a strong one.


	12. The Great Bitch of Fereldan

The Queen of Fereldan was coming to visit! This was not something Ellana had ever really prepared for. Dancing at Court, playing The Game, yeah she could do those things. But this, this was different.

Thankfully, the Warden Alistair was here, as was Hawke, both who had had dealings with her in the past. Much as she was hesitant to ask Hawke for advice, the woman seemed to be a walking caravan-wreck. She at least knew some politics.

"Anora?  _Queen_  Anora? The Great Bitch of Fereldan?" Hawke was stunned, she fixed Alistair with a look. "She fucking hates you, doesnt she?"

Ellana flicked her gaze between the two. "What did you do?"

"Killed her father and refused to marry her so I could be with my "apostate" lover." He shrugged. "Solona and I decided before the Landsmeet that we wanted to stay together and that I would be 'ill-suited' to the crown."

"Ill-suited? That sounds like my cousin and a polite way of saying you'd be complete shit at it without her there to tell you what to do." Hawke grinned at her cousin-in-law.

Fenris snapped his fingers at Hawke, the first sound he'd made this whole meeting. "Focus, Marian. Less making fun of the Cheese Warden, and more helping the Inquisitor."

Ellana chuckled softly. They were a strange mixture, but she could recognize family when she saw it. "Yes, as Ser Fenris says. I asked you here to help me prepare for meeting this woman, cause well." She spread her hands. "I havent got a fucking clue how to handle the Fereldan nobility, they are so  _different_  from the others."

"We keep Morrigan away from her." Alistair and Hawke in unison.

~~~~~

"May I present, Queen Anora, Lady Mac Tir, ruler of Fereldan, Daughter of Teryn Loghain, Widow of Kind Cailan." Josephine stumbled slightly over bring up the name of the Great Betrayer, Anora was dead set on reminding people who she came from and why she held the throne.

"Your Majesty, a pleasure." Ellana dipped a low curtsy, waiting to be addressed before standing.

"I see you allow mongrels and terrorists into this band of heretics. A pity." Anora refused to acknowledge Ellana, instead focusing on Alistair and Hawke. "And also escaped slaves known for committing killing sprees."

Hawke's hand shot up and caught Fenris's arm before he could move, his lyrium flickering briefly.

"I came here for restitution for the destruction of Haven. First, the Hands of the Divine allowed her to die." Cassandra gasped and Dorian took a small step forward to block her. "Then you allowed that  _thing_  to invade my country and caused an avalanche, burying the Temple and countless other homes and farms in its path." Anora brushed passed the still kneeling Ellana and sat down on the throne.

"And now you claim this fortress, this Skyhold, which is within my borders and begin building a larger army. You," she pointed at Ellana. "A Dalish apostate, said to be the Herald of Andraste. How do you answer to my charges?"

Lelianna stepped forward, "with all due respect my Queen..."

"Shut it! I did not address you,  _Spymaster_. I addressed the elf you would put upon my throne." Anora sat forward on the throne, refusing to move. Several of the guards had blades half-drawn.

Ellana stood, "I have no ambitions towards your crown, or anyone else's. I simply want to defeat Corypheus and keep the world from tearing itself apart. After that, I will fade back into obscurity with my Clan."

Anora tsked, "No you wont. You heroes never do. First I had to deal with a  _Bastard_  trying to take my throne with his apostate whore, who was made into an Arlessa of all things. Then I hear tell of her  _cousin_  in Kirkwall enticing a war with a known apostate, and now here, another upstart mage is raising a  _mage army_. Where is your whore Dog Prince?"

Hawke had heard enough, her control snapped. "That is  _enough_. Call my cousin a whore one more time and I will show you what a terrorist looks like. She  _saved_  Fereldan, she killed the Archdemon single handedly. She secured your throne, dont deny it, I have letters the two of you wrote, where she promised to support your claim. Solona Amell is the  _reason_  you have a crown to protect."

She stalked forward and Anora's guards tried to approach her but a quick flash of Force Magic had them in a heap. "I made a lot of mistakes in my life, but I did not entice a war. I tried to prevent it.  _That_  was on the Knight-Commander, not me." She loomed over Anora, who shrank away. "That  _Dalish_  mage," she pointed at Ellana. "Has done more for the people of Fereldan than you have. She has gone around hunting for food, stealing blankets, personally dealing with bandits. While you did, what? Write notices about bandits on the roads from the safety of your fucking castle."

Hawke placed her hands on the throne on either side of Anora. "You should be worshiping that girl and giving her your full support. Now, Get.Out.Of.Her.Chair."


	13. Passing Judgement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I am like, really happy with this. It came out so much better than I was expecting.

The thin parchment tore in Solona’s hands as she tried to suppress the scream of rage. “Anders you flaming idiot, what have you done?” She hissed. The Chantry in Kirkwall was destroyed, innocent lives lost, and for what? So Anders could continue his revolution for mage freedom? It didn’t sound completely like the Anders she had known for all those years, that Anders had been a gentle, mischievous soul.

Alistair entered her office, leaning against the doorframe, “not good news from your cousin I take it?”

She shook her head and held out the ripped letter for him to read. His face fell, shock, horror, sadness, and finally meeting her eyes, pity. “Oh my love. I’m sorry. I know he was your friend…”

Solona waved a hand, cutting him off, “I recruited him into the Wardens. He wanted to be free of the Circle, and I gave him an out. Not a good one but he was facing Tranquility if I didn’t.” She ran a hand over her face. “Carver was there, hes bringing Anders to us. It was the only option the Kirkwall Guard accepted. I just… I don’t know what to do.”

Alistair stepped forward and pulled his wife into his arms, kissing the top of her head. “You’ll figure it out. You always do Lonnie, you always do.”

~~~

Anders was, to put it mildly, a mess. He was unkempt and obviously hadn’t slept well for days, possibly weeks. Carver had at least been kind to him on their journey, not that the mage had really fought back or done anything beyond the basic tasks needed to survive.

It had been years since Solona had seen him, the last time she had been in Kirkwall it had been just in passing. Seeing him like he was now broke her heart. She had tossed aside her Warden armor for a simple tunic, to show she wasn’t there as the Warden-Commander.

“Thank you, Carver.” She rested a hand on his arm. Even though Carver had been under her commander for years, they were still unsure of how the other fit in their world. Cousins, but not quite. Solona suspected he saw too much of his sister, Marian in her for him to truly relax around her. He and Alistair had become good friends though, and she had accepted that as good enough.

Anders sat passively on the cold stone floor, nothing binding him but his own guilt. “Oh Anders, what happened to you?” She reached out and stroked his cheek softly and he began to lean into the touch when blue cracks appeared across his body, Solona stumbled back in shock.

“COMMANDER AMELL, IT IS I, JUSTICE. ANDERS IS CONSUMED WITH GUILT FOR THE DEATHS HE CAUSED. I HAVE TRIED TO TELL HIM THAT IT WAS JUSTICE THAT THEY DIED.”  _CRACK!_  Solona’s hand snapped across his face with enough force to snap Ander’s head around. The blue cracks faded as he reached up to touch his face.

“You still have a mean right hook.” Anders’ voice was coarse, like he hadn’t spoken in days.

She punched him again, sending the tall mage sprawling. “What the ever-loving fuck?! You merged with Justice? That’s Magical Don’ts item number one! What could have possessed you…”

Anders started laughing, low and strained. “Possessed.” He laid on the floor, chuckling.

Solona stopped, standing over the prone mage as her shoulders began to shake. She couldn’t tell if she was crying or laughing, probably both. She sat heavily on the floor next to him, kicking his leg gently. “Stop it. I’m mad at you. Fucking dumbass.”

Anders reached out and grabbed her arm, tugging her down next to him. “Be mad. Hate me. Whatever. I tried to do a good thing by sharing my body with Justice. Kristoff’s body was failing him, and there was no way for him to return to the Fade. I couldn’t let him die, Lonnie, I couldn’t.”

“As your Warden-Commander I still have to pass judgement on you.” She paused searching his face, the same face she’d fallen for when they were both young apprentices in the Circle, the face of one of her closest friends. He nodded, his long fingers stroking her arm. “I know. Just, kill me if you must, but don’t make me Tranquil.” His voice cracked, the old fear all Circle mages had, Tranquility. “That’s the only bit of mercy I’ll ask for.”

Solona sighed, “You know as well as I, Tranquility was never on the table. I could never do that to a person. But we do need to get you as far from Kirkwall as possible, somewhere even the Divine will say was impossible for you to leave.”

“Lonnie. Solona, don’t suggest it. We both hate that place.” Anders sat up, amber eyes wide.

“Weisshaupt.” A single word, a place. Three weeks of travel to a place neither enjoyed being at.

“Fuck.” Anders slumped back to the floor in defeat.

Solona lifted herself up and looked down at him. “No, listen. There at least you can do what you do best. Heal people, mend broken bones, defend those that need it. You’ll be under heavy guard; the First Warden will make sure of that.”

“If he doesn’t clap you in irons as well Solona.” Anders snapped at her. “He hates you probably more than he hates me.”

She gave him a withering look. “Its really the only option, cause if I let you disappear, there will be calls for your head. At least there you can still do some good without being on the run. Plus, you can help my research into the Cure.”

He threw up his hands to covers his face. “Is that your official judgement, or are you asking my permission?” She swatted at him and Anders caught her wrist, tugging her against his chest.

“I’d rather make it an agreement between two old friends, rather than a decree or order.” Solona could feel the weight lifting off her shoulders. It was a solution, really the only one since she wasn’t about to take the life of one of her oldest friends.

~~~

The pair laid on the floor, quietly talking, sharing stories when Carver and Alistair wandered into the room, stopping abruptly in the doorway. Staring in confusion.

“Did they?” Carver asked looking at Alistair, blushing slightly.

He shook his head, “No. No? She wouldn’t? I mean they had in the past, but, noooo.” Alistair tried to steady his heart, his wife’s relationship with the Healer was complicated at best, but he couldn’t help the pang of jealousy seeing them so at ease in the other’s company.

The pair of warriors watched as Anders lightly kissed Solona before giving her a shove, motioning toward the doorway. “Theirin.” The mage said as Solona slipped his arms and went to Alistair’s side.

“Husband of mine.” She kissed his cheek, threading her arm through his. “Close your mouth before it fills with flies Carver. We didn’t have sex.”

Carver stammered. “We didn’t. I didn’t. Maker’s breath its like being around Marian all over again.”


	14. Sweetness in the air, bitterness on the tongue

He could still smell her everywhere in his quarters. The scent of her hair upon the pillows in the bed they had shared when she choose to escape from her duties. A little vial of the lotion she would apply to her skin after bathing, it smelled of something wild and pure, like  _her_. He paced the room, trying to find something in his tiny rooms that didn’t remind him of her. The woman he was trying not to love.

Trying and failing at.

A charcoal sketch. Her beautiful face, at ease in dreams. No worries across her brows. His hands trembled, he wanted to tear the paper to shreds, to ignite it and burn away all traces of her. All distractions. Instead it was slipped between other pieces of paper, other images of her beauty. To forever cherish.

Beauty and goodness, he needed to put it aside. To forget.

The bottle of wine, the last one they had shared together. All of the containers in his room had been repurposed for his paintings, there had been nothing clean. He had felt shame, but she had laughed and imbibed straight from the bottle, passing it to him as they worked. Her soft lips pressed against the rim, the taste of sweet wine on her tongue.

Fervent kisses and slow caresses.

Like he would swallow her whole in his passion. And he nearly did. But he had pushed her away. To protect them both. She could not be a part of what he must do. He could not do that to her. It would be unforgivable. But still. Being without her, being reminded of her at every turn. Surely his heart would shatter like glass from torment.

_Ar lath ma, vhenan. Ar lath Ellana._


	15. Starlight, the scent of winter, breath catching

_She was beautiful_ , Solas thought, watching her gaze up at the stars, their lights twinkling in her brilliant blue eyes.  _She doesnt deserve one such as me._  Was his next thought as she turned and smiled at him, her hand, the one carrying his Mark, reached to take his.

His chest was tight, just the cold air he lied to himself. A lie. Lies he would speak to himself, but not to her.  _Never her_. But he needed to save her from his sins, his past, the black beast that knelt on his back, crushing him slowly. He would not let that taint her.

A gentle kiss on his knuckles, her soft lips brushed his skin and he felt his heart would burst with joy. This wondrous light in the world loved him.  _Him_  of all beings. If only she knew. But he couldnt let her know, no, never. He could not be responsible for snuffing such a light.

"Can you feel it? The Veil is thin here, tingling across your skin." Her skin, delicate freckles sprinkled across her flesh. He had kissed every single one once. Spent a day adoring her, while her laughter was the sweetest song to him.

Break her heart to protect her. It was the only course he could take.  _Vhenan, ir abelas._  "Your markings, the vallaslin. They are slave markings."  _Forgive me, my love._


	16. Soothing Nightmatres

Something was wrong, even under the haze of sleep, Marian could feel it, the air felt electric, humming excitedly.

_Fenris_

He was having a nightmare, a bad one. She roused herself fully, seeing him tossing next to her, lyrium brands flickering wildly, his chest heaving as he fought back the vivid terror of his own memories.

Waking him when he was like this was tricky, more than once he had blown her backwards upon waking, only to profusely apologize afterward, compounding guilt that he had hurt her in a daze.

The blanket tore in his fists, his head thrown back in agony, his usually handsome face twisted in terror. It broke her heart to see.

Damn the consequences. No one should be forced to relive nightmares like that.

The tips of her fingers touched his brow, pushing sweat dampened hair away. “Fenris, my love. Come back to me. Please.” The tension eased a bit, but not enough. Marian laid a gentle kiss where her fingers had touched.

“My love. It’s a nightmare. You are safe.” More gentle touches, hands urging his fingers to unclench. She brought his hands to her lips. “You are with me. Always.”

His breathing slowed, a deep exhale. The lyrium settled to its usual dim glow. She laid a cool hand on his chest. “Can you feel me? I’m here. You’re here. We are safe. Together.”

Fenris’s hand gripped hers as his eye slowly opened. “Marian? I was… It was something, I can barely recall now. Did I..? No, you are sitting with me. I didn’t hurt you.” His body went limp with relief.

“You could never hurt me, Love.” She leaned down and pressed her lips against his, smiling softly.


	17. Protect The One I Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The "talk" before Marian leaves for Skyhold.

"You arent going." His voice was a growl, this was not how Fenris wanted this conversation to go at all.

Marian pointed at the sky. "Do you see that?! Thats a fucking Hole in the Sky into the Fade! Its dumping demons and all manner of fucked up shit onto innocent people. How am I suppose to ignore that?"

It was a losing battle, he knew that, he just didnt want her running off, alone, again. But he knew he couldnt go with her, months of work to bust one of the largest slave trading rings, he had to be there for that.

"Varric said it wasnt safe for you." Her voice was soft, pleading with him.

His fist collided with the wall, fracturing the wood. "Oh, I guess since Varric said I shouldnt go, I should just stay here and knit in front of the fire."

"Fenris." She took his hand and examined it for damage. "Its not like that love. Theres a lot of red lyrium, and we dont know what could happen to you if you were exposed for a long time, or if some got into your blood. I just." She kissed his bruised knuckles gently. "I cant lose you okay?" He grunted at Marian, face pinched in annoyance, he would have liked being consulted rather than told.

"Isabela is waiting. She'll drop you off at Jader when you two have finished with the slavers. You should come to Skyhold after that. Its red lyrium free." She smiled faintly as Fenris pulled his hand away and slung his pack over a shoulder.

He kissed her forehead and walked away without a word, shoulders hunched and back tense. He was still angry at her, she knew that. "I love you too, you giant porcupine." She whispered watching him fade away.


	18. Dont Bet Against Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang places bets on Fenris doing PDA

It was Wicked Grace night, the night to relax and just hang out with the gang. It was the first of such gatherings since she and Fenris had resumed their, whatever it is. Marian had a spring in her step because she would get to sit next to Fenris, cuddle up to him, hold his hand. She felt like a teenager again, experiencing her first love. It was Nice.

Isabela and Varric had already claimed the largest table at the Hanged Man when she walked in, greeting them both and setting up the group's tab for the evening. Most nights werent purse breaking, but she didnt want anyone banned from the tavern or arrested because they couldnt pay their tab. It was the little things really.

The rest of the gang filtered in slowly while the trio chatted, each time the door opened, Marian's head would immediately dart and see who it was, her shoulders sinking each time.

Isabela noticed first. "Waiting for someone sweetie? Or just very interested in the Hanged Man's patrons tonight?" She was teasing, Isabela always teased.

Marian felt the blush heat her cheeks. "I, no. Maybe? I dont know."

"Is it maybe regarding a certain tattooed elf who is sporadic in attendance?" Isabela flashed a bright smile, winking at the mage.

Marian's head thumped softly against the table. "Am I that obvious?"

"Only a little, dear." She chuckled, ruffling Marian's hair. "But dont look now, because I do see a rather broody shadow of elf in the doorway."

Marian leapt from her chair and bounced over to Fenris, who stood a bit straighter seeing her approach. He made a half-movement to almost take her hand but stopped short, shyness winning out over embracing her.

Varric leaned over to Isabela and whispered. "How long do you think it'll be before Broody touches her in public? Or doesnt act like a skittish colt when she touches him?"

"Depends on how many drinks we get in them. Especially if hes winning." The pirate slid a few sovereigns over. "I say he kisses her cheek before the night is out."

"I'll take that bet." Varric added his own gold and tucked them away.

Merrill set a plate of snacks down, looking at Hawke and Fenris, then at the conspiring rogues. "What are you wagering on?"

"Did someone say 'wager'?" Anders set a platter of drinks down.

"Oh Maker. Shush you two! You'll ruin it!" Isabela hissed and motioned for them to lean in. "We're wagering on how long it takes Broody to be openly affectionate with Hawke. I say he'll kiss her cheek tonight. Varric doesnt agree."

"His head will explode the moment she takes his hand." Varric countered.

Merrill grinned, "oh this is naughty! Its like when the new matches start courting in the Clans. Some are very close and passionate, others are more reserved. I'm in. I say they kiss." She handed over a few coins.

"This is barking mad. But," Anders dug into his pockets. "Not unlike the games we had back in the Circle. I say they dont. Hes too repressed."

Marian and Fenris wandered back, speaking quietly as she sat down. "I'm going to get a bottle of wine. I'll be right back." Fenris's hand brushed her shoulder as he leaned down, lightly kissing her cheek.

Varric and Anders groaned as the girls giggled. "Damn it all!" Varric passed out the meager winnings.

"What just happened? And why do I feel like the butt of a joke?" Marian's eyes narrowed, glaring at Varric.

"They placed bets on how affectionate I would be with you in public. I decided to prove them all wrong. For I do not need to be inebriated or on a winning streak to show how I feel." Fenris sat next to her, a feral expression on his face. "Because I am yours." He kissed her lips gently and held out a hand for Isabela and Merrill's ill-gotten winnings.

"Spoilsport."


	19. She Dont Need a Big Strong Templar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alistair tries to convince Solona to stay behind him in battle

"Solona, love, um, a word?" Alistair wasnt sure how to approach this with her. He wasnt even sure if it was his place, especially since they were "canoodling" now, but he really didnt want to see her hurt.

She set down the thick tome she had been reading and taking notes from, looking up at him. "Yes dear? What is it? Why do you look worried?" She tucked a bit of hair behind her ear. "And scared?"

"Um well," he stared at his feet. "You should stand behind me in battle, so I can keep you safe."

Solona's eyebrow rose and she smirked, "Oh really?" She crossed her arms and took a step forward staring up at him. "You, keep me safe?" He nodded, throat suddenly very dry. "Who is the person that can summon armor from the earth and the very Fade? Is that you?" Alistair shook his head, feeling his face flush. "No. Its me."

She poked him in the chest. "Are you assuming Serah Theirin that I cannot fend for myself and need a big, tough Templar to protect my delicate Mage body?"

Alistair stammered, "Nnoo? I just, oh Maker, Solona..." He sighed and hung his head.

"You really cocked that up Alistair." Zevran shouted from the stump he was sitting on, cackling madly.

Solona's stern expression cracked and she doubled over laughing. "Oh love!" Alistair turned bright red. "Love! Love, its okay. I get what you are saying. You dont want me to get hurt because I dont wear armor like you."

"And youre rubbish with a sword." He countered, finally breathing again.

She nodded, "and I am rubbish with a sword. Well, how about this, next time I run out of mana, I take your shield and beat darkspawn to death with it?"

She kissed his cheek and moved to join Zevran. "But you might dent my shield..."


	20. Reading Practice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marian convinces Fenris to read naught poetry out loud.

“Its good practice to read out loud some Fenris,” Marian plopped down beside him on the couch, draping her long legs over his.

He rolled his eyes, picking her legs up and sliding a pillow under them. “But why  _this_  selection, might I ask?” He tapped the large tome she had handed him moments ago.

“Why not? I like the sound of your voice. Poetry is easier, because it follows a certain rhythm. Pick a reason Love, just read to me.” She tossed a lock of red hair over her shoulder, nudging him with a toe.

“Very well,” Fenris picked up the book and flipped to a random page, eyes quickly reviewing the words, and then snapping it shut. “This is pornography, Marian.”

She made an exaggerated face in mock offense. “Is it! Oh goodness me, I shall have to return it to the seller! This was supposed to be  _romantic_  prose.” She met his stern look and dissolved into giggles.

“You did this on purpose, didn’t you? Isabela is not hiding behind a corner somewhere, listening, is she?” His cheeks flushed remembering the last time he had found Isabela lurking in the estate. Marian shook her head, smiling widely. “Ugh, fine.” He reopened the book and began to read;

> 
>     “Lo but doth did her bosom heave, 
>     
>     As his hands but did weave, 
>     
>     Into her fleshy seam, 
>     
>     His breath upon it like steam.”
>     
>       

The book snapped shut and he flung it away with an angry noise. “No, never again! Marian Hawke. If you wanted filthy poetry. I will give you filthy poetry.” He grabbed her ankles, pulling her into his lap, a string of Tevene, low and slowly spoken coming from his lips.

“Oh what does all that mean?” She blushed shyly under his intense stare.

He kissed her passionately, “Promises, words I shall write upon your skin with my mouth, my tongue and my hands.” He scooped her up and began walking up the stairs to their room, whispering more words in Tevene to her.


	21. Solas Poetry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poems written from Solas's POV about Ellana

> Desires unveiled,
> 
> Her eyes, her eyes shone,
> 
> Like stars reflecting,
> 
> Off pure blue oceans.
> 
> Innocent and Pure,
> 
> Her lips, her lips blush,
> 
> Desires untold,
> 
> A gentle exhale,
> 
> Corrupted by sin,
> 
> Her heart, her heart beats,
> 
> In love’s cruelest kiss,
> 
> A whimper, a sigh,
> 
> It lies broken now.

* * *

> Her laughter is a song I wish to hear,
> 
> Upon waking and before dreaming,
> 
> The sweetest bells, ringing in my heart,
> 
> A joyous sound to soothe a broken soul.
> 
> Her smile baths my world in brilliant light,
> 
> A glow like no other makes the world whole,
> 
> Bright and pure, it shines through the darkest night,
> 
> Chasing away Nightmare’s twisted visions.
> 
> My heart belongs to her wonderous soul,
> 
> To cleanse my wretched self of sins long past,
> 
> At her altar I sacrifice all,
> 
> For the brief glimpse of her shining love.


	22. You're Deaf and I Dont Speak Trade

“Shit, shit, shit!” Solona vaulted over a bolder, pressing her back against it. “We’re screwed.” She admitted finally to Zevran.

The elf cocked an eyebrow at her, sheathing his daggers. “You don’t say? There is a horde of angry Nevarrans chasing us. What possessed you to steal that book?”

“They didn’t know what they had. I didn’t think they would notice.” The book was a heavy weight in her pack.

“You didn’t think they would have a spell to prevent theft you mean.” He smirked.

“Hush!” She exhaled, peeking around the rock. “Okay we need a plan. How do we get out of this?” She met his eyes. “Without killing or sleeping with anybody!” She added, watching him pout.

“Take all the fun out of things don’t you, Lonnie?” She swatted at him. “How about, I don’t speak Trade and you’re deaf?” He offered, shrugging his shoulders.

“How the fuck would that work? Do you even speak another language?” They were running out of time, they had to decide soon.

Zevran glared at her, “I speak more languages than you do, and really mi amore, the question is, can you keep your mouth shut long enough for us to get out of this?”


	23. Laughter

“Can we poke it with arrows?” Sera peeked around Bull’s shoulder toward the two mages inspecting the small being.

Dorian flapped at hand at Bull and Sera. “Shush! We are studying it.”

“I’m studying it, you keep jabbing your finger at it.” Ellana snapped, glaring at her fellow mage. Dorian gave her a mocking shocked look before rolling his eyes.

The creature was a Spirit of some sort, but it didn’t match any description she knew. Attempts to communicate with it had been for nought. “Come on little guy, I just want to help you. Get you back where you need to be. No one here wants to hurt you.” Ellana tucked a bit of hair behind her ear, holding out her hand towards the small thing, letting a tendril of magic seek it out.

By rights, it wasn’t part of the waking world, that much was evident. Its body glowed faintly, and it seemed to hover a bit. It shimmered in her hand, almost tickling, and Ellana finally clued into what it was.

“It’s a Spirit of Laughter. Specifically, a child’s laughter.” It danced around her palm and she giggled.

Bull shouldered his axe, “That’s great Boss, but why aren’t we killing it? Cause, demon.”

She held up a hand, “No Bull. Not a demon, a spirit. An innocent spirit at that.” She pulled on the Mark, opening a small rift, “there you go little guy, go on home. Thank you for the happiness.” The little spirit floated through the rift and Ellana closed it with a thought.

“You poke the demon, she sends it back to the Fade. I think me and Sera are the only sane ones here.” Bull muttered. “Need to find a dragon.”

“Or bend Dorian over a rock.” Ellana quipped, brushing past the big Qunari; as Sera snickered.

Dorian chased after her, tossing his handkerchief at her, “Foul woman!”


	24. Come Here Often?

The dress. Maker,  _the dress_. Solona couldnt decide if she liked it or not.

"Marian, cousin, why does it have to be  _yellow_  of all things?" She whined as the taller woman tried to tame her wild waves.

She scoffed, "it was the nicest thing I owned that would fit you, and you look amazing in it. Now hush and get dressed. Your Warden-Prince awaits!"

~~~~

Alistair shifted on his feet, bouncing to prevent himself from fidgeting too much. All it was doing was earning him a glare from the tattooed elf standing next to him.

The organist began playing and he felt like his heart would shatter from joy! There she was, his Solona, radiant, walking down the row, veiled and carrying a single red rose towards him.

She stopped and turned to face him, Alistair's hands shook as he lifted the veil from her face. An errant lock of hair was across her face, he tucked it behind her ear. Solona gave him a soft smile, "Hello there."

"Hey yourself. Come here often." He replied.


	25. Lotus Blossom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ellana has a Fade Dream

Ellana knew it was a Fade Dream, there was a certain tingle in the air that told her. Weeks of practice had made it easy to tell. Ivy lined the pathway, turning everything a bright shade of green, though she could not place where the light was coming from. The air smelled of Lotus Blossom, and she smiled slightly, “You can come out now. I know its you.”

A figure emerged from the vines, parting them seamlessly as he stepped forward. “And what gave me away, Vhenan?”

She took his hands, laying a gentle kiss on his lips. “Lotus Blossom. You favor that scent too much and always conjure it.”

“Ah.” His head tilted slightly, studying her. “The scent reminds me of home. Perhaps that is why.”

Her fingers played with the jawbone hanging around Solas’s neck, “And what home is that pray tell? The village you grew up in? Or Skyhold? Or something else?” Her freckles stood out as she blushed, even darkening the pale blue vallaslin curling on her cheeks.

“You are my home, Vhenan.” He kissed her cheeks, hands cupping her face as he gazed into her eyes. “The only home I shall ever need.”

Solas pressed against Ellana and she stepped backwards until her shoulders found the wall of vines, pale yellow blooms erupting around her, spilling the scent that she could only identify as Solas into the air. His kisses turned hungry, and she warred with herself. “Tis not safe, even here.” She quoted the words back at him as he broke away with a frustrated noise.

“Besides,” She grinned wickedly. “I want to know whats at the end of the path.” Ellana freed herself from his grasp, laughing as she ran away, the distance sound of a wolf’s howl following on her heels.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dialogue only prompt

Garrett: Anders, how could you? All those people. All those lives.

Anders: Because I had to. To force their hand. To change things.

Garrett: Not for the better. Mages will be slaughtered because of this!

Anders: But there won’t be anymore Circles and Justice has been served

Garrett: Fuck your Justice. This wasn’t Justice, this was murder. You are a pacifist!

Anders: To balance the scales, I had to act.

Garrett: No you didn’t! I loved you! Now I can’t even look at you! I wanted a life with you!

Anders: Please, do not say such things. Don’t make me regret this anymore than I do.

Garrett: Fuck your regret. I was a fool to have loved you. Take him away.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 100 word drabble: Nature, loneliness, walk

The path was familiar, it always was. It was the same dream. The vine covered path, smelling of Lotus Blossom, smelling like *him*. The little yellow blooms, an outline of where he had once pressed her, devouring her. A simpler time, a happier time. The trail had a scattering of blue petals, leading towards a small pool. A pool they had… She shook her head, taking herself from the dream. “I cant do this. Not anymore.” She said to the empty air. “Its too painful, it will always be too painful. A piece is missing.”

“I know, Vhenan. I know.”


	28. The Perfect Flower

Lothering was, depressing, Alistair decided, but then, he had a lot to be depressed about, so maybe that was coloring his mood some. He wasn’t sure, but he was sure that Solona; tiny, sweet, very scary Lonnie was the only reason he was currently smiling. He watched her wander around the refugees, passing out small bits of rations and healing potions, more than they could really afford to spare, but she wanted to help.

He leaned against a rickety fence, BarkSpawn at his heels panting softly, “Shes really something else, isn’t she boy?” He absently stroked the mabari’s head as he watched her, the simple blue dress she had decided to wear, choosing to not look like a Warden or a mage, the wind fluttering the skirt as she walked.

“Perhaps if you stare harder she will notice and be amused.” The witch, Morrigan said, bracing her arms on the fence beside him. “She wastes things she should not in the interest of aiding those who cannot help themselves, tis a foolish endeavor.”

Alistair sighed, tossing a stick for BarkSpawn, “Oh go fall in a hole somewhere Morrigan.” He didn’t need her pointing out that he was already infatuated with the young woman, from the first moment she spoke to him he had been caught. He just didn’t want to be reminded of it every single moment.

“Very well, but know this, a woman like that prefers actions to moony-eyed boyish flirtations. I shall be in the tavern if you have need of me.” She sauntered away, offering a wave in Solona’s direction.

BarkSpawn came trotting back, a pile of mostly chewed and very drooled on flowers in his jaws, he huffed quietly, his stub of a tail wagging happily. “Oh, I know, she does deserve flowers, but maybe not those ones. Something, unique, something that will never wither and die.”

He pushed away from the fence, “Well, come on then, lets find her the perfect flower.”


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the prompt: How dare you wear that cable-knit sweater at me like that.

The door swung open, bouncing off the wall only to be stopped by an angry hand. “You son of a bitch!” Dorian snarled, glaring daggers at Solas.

Solas closed his book calmly and stood to face the enraged mage. “And what is it I have done to annoy you so this time?”

“Ellana.” One word, one name. It was a slap in the face. “She is up there bawling her pretty little eyes out over you! Something about how shes barefaced and lost her faith and lost everything and I just know it is your fault.”

The tall elf sighed, running a hand over his scalp. “Our relationship was a distraction she could no longer afford. I was, dividing her focus.”

Dorian sputtered, stalking the room. “Dividing her focus! Causing a distraction! You bald-headed, arrogant, self-assured bastard! How dare you stand there, in that ugly sweater and try to make this seem like it was mutual decision!”

He marched over and jabbed a finger into Solas’s chest. “You ripped the rug out from under her and you have the audacity to stand here calmly trying to explain yourself? She is an angel! And you broke her!”

“And you think I am not just as shattered inside as she!” Solas snapped, shoving Dorian away with a growl. “She cannot go into a battle with Corypheus if she is worried about the well-being of one person. It will get her killed! A world without her is not a world I would want to live in.”  He rested his hands on the table, subtly shifting the pages to cover sketches of her from Dorian’s view.

“Better she hate me and live. Then love me and die.” He hung his head. “Please leave Dorian. There is nothing more to say.”

“Nothing more to say! You damned fool! You love her so much but are too much of a coward to accept that!” Dorian yelled, wanting to throw something, anything.

Solas snapped around, eyes flashing, “LEAVE NOW!”

Dorian stomped off, kicking a bucket of art supplies as he left, the items scattering and rolling across the floor, a small slip of paper unfurling by his foot, in Ellana’s gentle writing, “Ar lath a ma vhenan.”


	30. Chapter 30

“This trick again? I know what you are. It wont work. I will stay strong, even if you wear her face.” Cullen was muttering, staring at us through the rusted bars of the cage. Smashed lyrium vials littered the ground, all broken just out of reach of the cage.

Solona approached carefully, “Cullen? Are you alright? We need to get you out of this thing.” She began to look for the lock, but he rattled against the bars. “You’re exhausted. How long have you been trapped here?”

“Enough! No more visions. If you were once human, kill me now, stop this game. Stay away! Tempting me with the one thing I always wanted. Wearing her face. My shame, my infatuation with her. A mage. So bright, so lovely.” He clutched his head in his hands, shaking.

I pulled her back a little. “We should grant him mercy, hes deep in the withdrawal. I don’t think he’ll recover.”

“No. We can help him. I know it.” She wrapped her fingers around one of the bars, watching Cullen pace the cage like an animal.

“Silence! I’ll not listen to what you say! Now begone! Though all before me is dark, fear not, for the dawn shall come.” He stopped, rushing to the bars, grabbing her wrist. “Still here? But how! Its always worked before! I pray, and you are gone. But yet, you are still here.”

“Oh Cullen. I’m real, I’m here, and I am going to help you.” She pulled her wrists free as his grip tightened. Her voice still soft and soothing, she was trying to calm him.

He spat at her, face twisting in rage. “I am beyond caring what you think. The Maker knows my sin. You are just here to tempt me, demon.”

“Hey!” I stepped forward, putting myself between Solona and Cullen. “You okay love?”

She waved me off, glaring at Cullen. “There is nothing wrong with liking someone! Its not a sin! And I’m not here to tempt you.”

“No!” He shouted, throwing himself against the bars. “You are the imaginings of a naïve boy! A mage and a Templar! It was, no it is my duty to oppose you and what you are. You should not be alive. You must be a temptation. How could you have survived!”

Solona stepped back from the cage, “I’m here to deal with Uldred. To put a stop to this.”

“Here to spread your thighs for the demons more like. Anything for power.” He sneered at her. “Any darkened corner will do for little Solona Amell. Fuck anyone who smiled at you.”

I reacted before I even knew it, reaching my hands through the bars, yanking Cullen forward to slam his head against the metal. “Take.That.Back.” I growled.

“Alistair. Its alright. Hes sick. He doesn’t mean any of it.” Solona tugged on the back of my armor and I released him, drawing my blade. “Come on. Save the anger for the real enemy.”

“Yes, follow her like the whipped dog you are.” Cullen hissed at me. “She always wanted a Templar to protect her. Looks like she finally has one.”

My resolve broke and I swung my sword his throat. “Enough!”

Cullen laughed, pressing against the bars. “Go ahead, kill me. I welcome death after the horrors I have seen.”

Solona pulled my arm down, shaking her head. “Leave him. Once we deal with Uldred, we’ll come back and help him. But now is not the time.”

I sheathed my sword. “You’re right of course. But I really want to punch him.”

“Please don’t. It’ll only make things worse. He is a good man, just a little lost right now.” She lead us away while Cullen raged in his cell, towards the upper level of the Tower.


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fenris adopts a cat
> 
> For reference... Cat looks like this https://hitbullwinblog.files.wordpress.com/2016/02/fluffy-white-cat2.jpg?w=555

Fenris stopped and stared unsure of what exactly he was seeing. It looked like a small, very angry cloud with blue eyes staring unblinking at him. “What is this?” He crotched to stare at it closer and the shopkeeper cleared his throat.

“It’s a cat. A very pissed off cat. No one wants it.” The ball of fur whirled and hissed at the man before turning back around and fixing its gaze on Fenris again. The tip of its tail flicking slowly at him.

Fenris stood and reached into his belt pouch. “How much?”

“For the ball of rage? Are you sure? He keeps getting brought back due to… well everything. Five sovereigns.” He held out his hand. “No returns. You cant bring him back.”

He tossed the coins on the counter and knelt again, opening the cage, letting the white ball of fur out. “Wont need to bring him back.” He held out his fingers, letting the cat sniff him carefully, the headbutt told him all he needed to know.

Fenris picked up the cat, cradling him in his arm. “I bet you enjoy fish. Which is fortunate because I hate fish.”

***

“Marian?” He called out as he walked into the Hawke estate, their relationship was back on track, and he spent more time there than in his own home.

“In here.” Came the answering voice and he followed it into the library, where she sat on the floor with Dragon, the two of them rolling a ball back and forth.

She turned, “Whats going on…. What the hell is that?” She stared at the snow-white bundle in his arms.

“A cat. My cat.” His fingers tightened. Please let her understand and not make a fuss so he could keep the cat.

“Its face is all smooshed. It looks so angry.” She walked over, holding out her hand. The cat’s ear flattened back, and a low sound came from his throat. “Oh, it is angry.”

Fenris made a shushing sound, petting his fur. “He has not had a gentle life. I thought he would do well here, with, us.” He looked down, ready to be told no.

“Well, never had a cat before. But this is, important to you. So, I don’t see why not. Course, you know this means I’m going to bring home a dragon, right?” She kissed his cheek and reached to pet the cat again, yanking her hand back with a yelp. “Okay, the pissed off cloud only likes you. Got it. Does he have a name?”

A name? Fenris hadn’t really thought about it. He was just elated the cat had a home.

“Ashrand. Cloud.” The cat began to purr in his arms, the sensation very soothing.


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Solona learns how to Fade Step

“And you are certain this will work?” Anders gave Solona an incredulous look.

She shrugged, flipping through the papers. “Don’t see why it shouldn’t. The theory is sound.” She pointed at the diagram on the chalkboard.

“Yes, you and your theories. Getting us into trouble.” He rolled his eyes, but who was he to argue with her?

“This is easy compared to trying to transmute the frog.” She closed the notebook and shook herself all over. “Alright, lets do this. You ready?”

Anders sighed, holding a Barrier and healing ready in his mind. “Hell no, but like I’ll be able to talk you out of this.”

She made a rude gesture before gathering her mana, focusing on a point in the room, covered in pillows and blankets. “Here goes nothing.” She pulled on the Fade and stepped forward, feeling the heat across her skin as she jumped forward. But too far, slamming into the bookcase a moment before Anders could get the Barrier around her.

“Son of a bitch!” She covered her head as books came tumbling down. He hurried to her side, quickly healing the damage and giving her a scolding look.

“I think you pulled too much from the Fade.” He handed her the notebook with a smirk.

Solona snatched the book, stomping her foot down on his. “No shit. But I did it. Non-verbal spell casting, and teleportation no less. Eat that Irving.” She began to scribble down notes.

“You ready for attempt number 2?” She asked, grinning widely.


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Solas seeing Ellana for the first time

Haven, a place so old the humans did not understand what was built there. Solas hovered nearby, the Conclave was momentous, ripples of it would echo in the Fade for ages to come. His orb was ready, he just needed to wait for the right moment.

A flash of reds and greens filled the air and the sky split. The storm was coming. It was time.

He went to the epicenter to find nothing. The Veil was torn, but there was nothing, no Mark, no Orb. Nothing.

He readied to leave when the Veil parted, and a girl tumbled out. Hidden as he was, he could not get to her in time, but he felt it, the Mark, his Anchor, tearing her body apart. He followed her captors, intent on stealing this thief away. Killing her and being done with it.

Several humans argued, shouting about what must be done. They waste their time fighting, he thought, stepping from the shadows.

“Pardon me, but, it appears you have need of a Fade expert. Perhaps I can be of assistance.” He inclined his head slowly. “My name is Solas. If you grant me safe passage, I shall do everything I can to aid you in sealing the Breach and dealing with the prisoner.”

The tall woman stared him down, not speaking before stepping to him. “Come with me.” She commanded, leading Solas into the dungeons.

“Heal her, the thing on her hand is killing her. She is needed for questioning.”  She opened the cell door, allowing him through, slamming it shut once he was inside.

Solas stopped and stared, his heart in his throat. She was utterly and completely breathtaking.


	34. Chapter 34

Hawke insisted they meet every week for Wicked Grace, discounting the fact she was a terrible card player. She claimed it helped them bond and be friendlier. It was not something Fenris early understood, but the jobs she found lead to an astonishing amount of coin. He wasn’t sure about the company she kept though, a blood mage and an abomination being at the top of his list, the pirate was next but seemed to be generally just in things for a lark.

He watched her, waves of dark copper hair unbound, ice blue eyes studying her cards, the tiny shift in her lips as she tried to figure out her bet. He watched it all, she was trying to bluff, and kaffas was she bad at it. The abomination could tell, he was even worse, so she distracted him. The gentle touches on his shoulder, tugging his hair. The flirting. How could she flirt with someone, something like that?

He couldn’t watch anymore, something inside him was clawing to get free, Fenris didn’t understand. He threw his cards down with a snarl. “You win. I have no more coin.” He stood, strapping his sword on.

She blinked up at him, “Fenris, please, stay. I’ll cover your losses. Or Varric will. Its all good fun.”

“Don’t pull me into this Hawke!” The dwarf cried, tossing a copper piece at her.

“You could play for clothes. We could all play for clothes!” The pirate, Isabela leered at him. He scoffed, heading towards the door.

His face felt warm and his eyes stung, was he about to cry? That didn’t make sense. He stood outside the tavern, glaring at the stars, fists clenched so tight he could feel his blunt nails bite into the skin. With a snarl his fist swung, connecting with the stone wall, shattering it.

Something cracked in his hand and he hissed in pain, feeling the hot streams down his cheeks. 

“What did the Hanged Man ever do to you?” Fenris turned to face the voice, it was Hawke’s younger brother, Carver.

He sighed, examining his hand. Fasta vass, he would have to get it healed. “Nothing. I just.”

“Don’t like seeing my sister flirt with Anders? Jealous?” The boy quipped, leaning a shoulder against the wall.

Fenris glared at the young man. “No…? She is her own person, free to make choices.”

Carver laughed, “Look, my sister is pretty, if you like clumsy red heads with big mouths and a terrible sense of humor. But she is not interested in Anders.”

“And how would you know?” He bit out, trying to ignore the pain in his hand.

“Easy. Shes not tripping over her tongue to talk to him. If she likes someone, she is either mute, or such a stuttering mess she as well be.” He pointed at the door. “Isabela in there has a better chance with Marian than Anders does. And that’s purely because Isabela has a rack big enough to land a ship on.”

Fenris’s eyebrow twitched upward, “That is, quite the image.”

“I’m quoting my sister. Either way,” He clapped the elf on the shoulder. “Anders is not the competition here.” Carver walked away, heading back to his uncle’s house.

He stood there for a moment, mind racing. She stuttered and became a mess around someone she was attracted to? He just assumed that was how she naturally was.

Venhedis.


	35. Chapter 35

The Trickster’s match came, a bolt of lighting,

Striking the Wolf’s heart, fire in his veins.

Innocent and pure.

The Mark on her hand, The Mark on his soul.

Chaste touch, whispered words, a glance ‘cross the snow.

A golden beauty.

A chasm he fell, into her deep eyes,

A Wolf caught by her, and for her alone.

His heart chooses hers.

Open and earnest she was in interest,

The Wolf howled for her, a cry heard in dreams.

The Dread Wolf takes her.

Passion breaks them free, from duty’s calling,

Sealed away in sky, ice meets passion’s flame.

The Wolf’s heart shatters.

Break her to save her, tears fall marring her,

Deceiver’s one lie, a single falsehood.

His weakness is her.


	36. Chapter 36

“That is a death trap if I have ever seen one.” Salvatore observed, staring at Thedas’s oldest bridge, or so he thought. Fog covered it and he could only see a few meters ahead and below.

Zevran thumped the fraying ropes, watching a plank fall into the foggy depths. “I vote we go around, yes? I would be very happy to not walk on a rotting bridge.”

“No sense of adventure my magpie?” He used his staff to test the wooden planks, feeling the dampness seep through the nearest one.

The elf snorted, “Not this kind. Perhaps we should return to your sister, you appear to have less of a death wish when she is near.”

Salvatore picked up a rock and flung it across the clouded chasm, waiting to hear it land. “Hm, this is not a distance I can traverse, even with magic.”

“You do not say? I for one am shocked, absolutely shocked mi amor. Something the great Salvatore Amell cannot do. We must inform the Chroniclers. They shall want to note this day.” He mussed his lover’s hair with a playful smile.

The tall mage sighed, dropping an arm over Zevran’s shoulders. “I have half a mind to throw you across.”

“Only if you kiss me first.” The elf laughed.


	37. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of self-harm

Solona knew this dream, parts of it at least. The familiar worn couch in front of the fire, the faded carpet covering the marble floor, and Alistair sitting in the middle of the couch, wearing the off-white clothes he favored outside of his armor.

“Lonnie.” A single word, her name. He didn’t even turn around to face her. He just knew.

She sat next to him, lacing her fingers through his. “Alistair. I miss you. So much.”

“I know. But you can do this.” He pushed up the sleeve covering her arm and she tried to pull away. “Solona, show me.”

She let him tug it up higher, not looking down. “But why? You know whats there.”

“I want to see how often you have needed me,” His voice cracked. “And I wasn’t there for you.” A tear rolled down his cheek, landing in the middle of the newest scar.

“Solona.” Alistair held her face in his hands, pressing their foreheads together. “I love you. You can do this without me. Its not time for you yet.”

She sniffled, “I don’t want to. You were everything to me. I cant bear the thought of waking up alone again. Knowing you wont come home.”

“I am home. And I am always with you.” He kissed her brow gently, looking in her eyes. “We always knew we wouldn’t have forever. Please, for me?”

Solona woke, blinking tears from her eyes, staring at the sealed letter she had been afraid to open. She reached for it, breaking the wax and began to read.

“My Dear Solona…”


	38. Chapter 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble 100 Words: A moment by firelight

She had shed the trappings of her station, clad only in his worn sweater, curled up in front of the fire a book balanced on her crossed legs. The firelight turned her golden hair a rich red hue, giving color to her pale skin. Ellana’s nose crinkled as she read, delicate fingers stroking the pages. In the moment she looked both very young and ageless, it was a side of the Inquisitor that no one but him got to see. Completely relaxed and at ease, and it was for him alone. It made his old heart swell with love.


	39. Chapter 39

The Templar landed a lucky blow, Solona felt it ripple through her, stripping her magic away in a heartbeat. It was like the floor fell out from under her, she dropped to her knees with a gasp.

“Lonnie!” Alistair charged forward, dealing with the Templar with a roar of anger.

She barely heard him toss aside his sword and shield, his heavy gauntlets following a moment later. Calloused hands brushed her cheeks. “Love? Lonnie? Are you alright? Talk to me?”

“Magic. My magic.” Hot tears rolled down her face. “Gone. Its all gone.” That delicate web connecting her to the Fade was missing, she was *alone*.

He crushed her against his chest, “Its alright. He silenced you, the bastard. It’ll come back. I swear it.” He kissed her hair gently. “I should kill him again. Maybe Wynne will bring him back so I can kill him all over.”

“Silenced. Just Silenced. It’ll come back. It has to come back.” She clung to him, Alistair felt real, the only color in her world in those moments. “Only ever Silenced once before. I barely remember it.”

He rocked her in his arms, shushing her gently. “I know Lonnie. I know. Dirty move. What a bastard. Do you want to stab him with my sword?”

She stopped sobbing long enough to snort, shaking her head. “No. I just. Don’t want to be here. I feel naked and helpless.”

Alistair scooped her up and Solona curled tightly in his arms. “Whatever you desire my love.” He whistled sharply, “Barkspawn! Shield and sword please.”


	40. Chapter 40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A heavy footstep, a hesitation to speak, grey, a whisper, fear.

Carver hesitated, staring the door of his family home. He didn’t want to go in, to see her like she was. Marian hadn’t been as close to their mother as she had their father, but he knew his sister. Knew the guilt and blame she put on herself. Knew she had disappeared for three days before Fenris and Varric had brought her home.

The door creaked open slowly, Fenris staring at him in silence before stepping to the side and letting Carver enter. His heavy footsteps sounded hollow on the stone as he ascended the stairs, knocking softly on her door. “Sister?” He whispered, fear making his voice crack.

“Come in.” Was the quiet reply as he pushed the door open.

Marian sat before the fire, hair shorn short, her skin seemed grey and sickly, she didn’t move just stared at the flames.

Carver joined her on the floor, afraid to speak, afraid to hear what she might say, afraid to admit that it was just them now. He took her hand in his, giving it a squeeze. “I’m here Marian.”


	41. Chapter 41

Ellana stood on the balcony, fingers clutching the banister so tightly her knuckles were white. The whole of the Winter Palace was illuminated by the full moon hanging high in the night sky.

She wasnt happy about how any of it turned out. She was mad at herself, mad at the Orlesians, mad at Corypheus, mad at the circumstances that put her in such a position to begin with.

She felt him approach, that delicate waft of lotus blossom and something she couldnt quite place her finger on heralding his arrival.

Long fingers wrapped around her waist, pressing his chest against her back, a chaste kiss on the base of her neck.

"Solas." Ellana whispered, a hand clutching his.

He shushed her, reaching up and pulling the jeweled pin from her hair, the silvery locks falling free.

"It is over,  _vhenan_. Celene is safe, and with Briala." Fingers tugged gently at her curls, stroking them away from her neck as he pressed his lips against her skin. "Dance with me?"

She sighed, leaning her weight into his, trusting her love to keep her standing. "Mostly, I am just tired, and wish to sleep."

Solas chuckled, low and predatory. "Oh, no, vhenan, not that kind of dance. The kind only I shall see you do." He nipped her ear playfully, scooping her into his arm effortlessly.

"This is hardly proper  _hahren_." She scolded with a smile.

"You have brought peace and security to this place. In fact, watching you move through the nobility, twisting them around your little finger. Bending them to your will. It was, quite,  _intoxicating_." His voice dropped into a husky growl before capturing her lips with his.


	42. Chapter 42

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The birth of Marian Hawke

Storm winds whipped the coast, rattling the shuttered windows, Malcolm paced the small room, wringing his hands.

“Too early, its too soon. We didn’t count wrong did we, my love?” He asked his bride, as she lay on the small cot, a Healer tending to Leandra.

She grumbled at him, “No, the babe is in fact early. Everything about this child seems have been on their terms.” She stroked her stomach, face pinching in pain as the storm outside seemed to rage stronger.

“Anything I can do to help?” Malcolm hovered over the Healer, earning a glare.

“No young man,” The Healer lifted the cover to inspect Leandra’s progress. “You can help by comforting your wife, it is nearly time. This child seems to be in a rush to be born.”

Leandra groaned, reaching for Malcolm. “Yes, it is time.” He moved behind his wife, letting her grip his arms.

Lighting crashed, striking just outside, stirring the mabari into a cacophony of howls as Leandra pushed, bearing down to birth her child. Thunder shook the small hut as Leandra pushed one final time, the room filling with a strange flash of blue as everything fell silent.

A moment.

Another.

And then a piercing wail filled the air as the Healer lifted the small baby, covered in a rough blanket, placing the squealing infant into Malcolm’s waiting arms.

“A girl Ser. Healthy and whole.” She commented with a smile.

Malcolm stared down at his daughter, wonder in his face. “Hello little one. I’m your Da, the sweaty tired woman right here is your Mama.” Leandra gave him a tired groaned. “Look at all this red hair. You are going to be a wild one, aren’t you?”

“Encouraging her already?” Leandra stroked the infant’s cheek fondly.

He dropped a kiss on his love’s forehead. “Of course.”

“Welcome to the world little Marian.”


	43. Chapter 43

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Solona reacts to the news of Alistair's death

Solona stood atop the tower at Weisshaupt, staring up at the night sky. The desert winds tugged at her hair, she was worried. Alistair had been aiding the Inquisition and she was expecting news any day from Adamant.

The quiet scrape was all she needed to hear, “You don’t want to be here Carver.”

“No, I don’t, but I am a glorified messenger sometimes. You will want to read this.” He held out the sealed letter, bearing the Amell crest and the seal of the Inquisition.

She glared at it, a low grumble in her voice. “If I have to go and bail Marian out of some Orlesian prison, I will be most upset with her.”

Solona cracked the seals and began reading, the color fading from her already pale skin. The papers fluttered to the ground as she stumbled backward, colliding with the stone wall. The words in bold handwriting stated simply, “It is with my utmost condolences that I must inform you of the passing of Warden Alistair Theirin.”

Carver picked up the letters quickly, “Cousin.” He reached out to her but stopped seeing her green eyes flash a bright blue, thunder rumbling in the sky.

“You want to leave now.” She said lowly, the air crackling with magic. In the kennels below, the dozen mabari began howling as lighting split the clouds, striking the stone sending shards flying.

He moved, standing in the doorway, afraid of what was about to happen, but refusing to leave his cousin alone. Carver watched, the smell of magic and ooze growing in intensity.

Alistair was gone, lost to the Fade, and with that Solona lost control. A torrent of lighting and fire swirling around her, the scream of grief going straight into the Heavens. It spun, growing in speed and size.

Just as it began to threaten to engulf the tower, she let go, the magic falling away almost with a sigh as she sank to her knees, hands covering her face. Sobs echoing in the sudden stillness. Solona cried, hiccuping sounds.

Carver hovered, not sure if he should approach her. “Solona?” She didn’t respond, shoulders shaking. He stepped over carefully, kneeling next to her. “I’m here.” The moment he touched her arm, she moved, clinging to him.

“He’s gone. Just gone.” She kept muttering the words as he held her, rocking gently.


	44. Chapter 44

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen prays over the sudden turn his life has taken

The sound of mabari barking woke Cullen, and for a moment he was confused as to where he was. The freckled arm flung across his chest clued him in quickly. He was at Vigil’s Keep, with Solona Amell, the mage he had been attracted to in his youth.

The widow of Alistair Theirin.

The Hero of Ferelden.

Shit.

He carefully moved from the bed, draping his cloak over his shoulders, he went to stand on the small balcony attached to her room, pausing at the closed door. The glass was fogged from the winter storm falling outside, Cullen could feel the gently rumble of the thunder above.

“What am I doing here?” He asked himself quietly. “Blessed Andraste, Bride of the Maker, lend me guidance.” He found himself kneeling, hands clasped in prayer. “Am I encroaching onto another’s place? Committing a grievous sin? Given into my own selfish desires, rushed into something that required patience and understanding?”

“Is this some fantasy? Did I never leave that Tower all those years ago? Do demons tempt me still? Andraste, Maker, anyone answer me.” He pressed his hands against the cold glass, feeling the chill spread, unpleasant but the only penance he could offer.

A splash of blue lighting cracked above his head, making it stand on end and he spun on his heels, ready for an attack.

Solona lay across the bed, a pillow over her head, hand outstretched, “You aren’t in some dream, or demon fantasy.” She grumbled sleepily, blinking slowly at him. “And if I wasn’t ready, I would not have asked you to stay. Now I am cold because my heater left me to go and pray at the window.”

“You must forgive me a bit of uncertainty and concern. My life has taken such a fortuitous turn of late that I am unsure if I am dreaming or not.” He shuffled forward on his knees, taking her hand in his, kissing her fingers gently.

She pulled her hand free and pinched his cheek, watching him wince slightly. “I think you are awake, else this is a very elaborate dream from the Fade, which I doubt. And I would know, I am a mage.”

“A mage who rarely messes with the Fade directly.” He kissed the palm of her hand, thumb stroking her wrist. “Guess I shall have to rejoin you, since it seems I am shirking my duties as your personal heater.” Cullen climbed into bed, tugging her against his body, pressing a kiss into her neck.


End file.
